Electronic devices are known in vehicle parts, such as exterior mirrors, of motor vehicles. These in each case comprise an electronic module, which is arranged in a housing device and fixed in a vehicle part, for example an exterior mirror, a vehicle bumper, a center console, an instrument panel, a door trim part, or another vehicle part. Because of the high number of electrical loads, such as indicator lamps, blind-spot displays, proximity light or what are known as logo lamps, or other vehicle light nodules or sensor modules, each electrical load is assigned with its own electronic module with its own housing device. Each of the electronic modules consists of a conductor unit, which are fixed as separate components in the respective housing device.
Because of the high number of electrical loads and the correspondingly high number of electronic modules functionally assigned to the electrical loads, in the known vehicle parts a correspondingly high amount of space has to be allowed for, to arrange the high number of electronic devices. Furthermore, assembly of the individual electronic modules has proven to be time-consuming and maintenance is difficult.
From EP 1 205350 A2 a steering column switch is known, in particular for motor vehicles, having a base housing with floor and side walls, a housing cover, with several switch units and conducting tracks that contact the switch units. Here the conducting tracks are designed as a single- or multi-part contact grid. In addition, the contact grid extends over sections of at least one side wall and the floor of the base housing.
A compact multifunctional electronic assembly with a circuit substrate is described in DE 102007037483 A1. Here on the outer surface of the circuit substrate a plurality of electronic components, in particular switching elements, is arranged. The connection of the components with each other and with a contact device is carried out via conductor tracks and contact surfaces, which are arranged running multi-dimensionally in surface areas of the circuit carrier. The circuit carrier is designed as an injection molded part.
EP 1623885 A2 discloses an airbag module for use in a vehicle occupant restraint system having a generator carrier made of plastic, with a printed circuit formed on the generator carrier by metal precipitation, wherein the printed circuit interacts with a switching element arranged on a section of the generator carrier to trigger an electric functional element.